Family
by 1999kittyhello.com
Summary: Twilight and Flash now happily married tell their kids how they came to adopt there oldest filly, Lilyheart. this is one of my first fics please leave comments and tell me what you think. Rated K because its my little pony.


It was a beautiful day in Equestria the sun was shining, ponies were playing in the beautiful day everyone was outside enjoying the day,well everyone except a certain purple alicorn. Twilight was in the attic,cleaning and sorting things. "I thought you would be up here" Flash Sentry said with a smile. "You know me too well" Twilight said kissing him on the cheek. The two had been married for years now and lived in the castle together Owl Wishes came up behind them and perched on a box "hoo" "I see you brought help" twilight giggled at the owl. "That's not all cmon Kids get up here." Flash called down two bars of color zipped by them Knocking the boxes and their Parents down in a heap. A pink alicorn filly with a dark purple and blue mane and tail with soft curls and blue eyes , and an onchange alicorn colt with a dark purple mane and streaks of pink and purple eyes. The filly's name was twilight twinkle and the colt's name was midnight dusk. "That was AWESOME!" Midnight dusk shutted doing a flip in the air "let's do it again!" Twilight twinkle yelled "ok that's enough you two" Flash said with a smile "first we have to help you mom cleanup" "but why do we have to clean everything? No one ever comes up here anyway." Midnight Dusk asked "exactly so that's why we have to clean it every once in awhile so it doesn't become a total mess" Twilight said ruffing his mane "we have to be outside doing things I don't think anypony's ever gotten a cutie mark for cleaning" Twilight twinkle said "come on kids it won't be that bad we can go to the park after" the twins eyes lit up with excitement "Really?" "Really" a creaking noise came up the steps, a light pink teenage filly collapsed on the stairs. "Wow those are a lot of steps.. oh boy" she was a light pink earth pony with a dark purple dark pink and light green mane and tail that was slightly curly with light purple eyes her cutie mark was a flower with three hearts around it. "Lilyheart!" twilight and flash rushed to help her up. "Guys i'm all right you don't have to worry so much" "why didn't you too help her?" Twilight asked looking at the twins. "How could we? We shouldn't carry her if we wanted to" Twilight twinkle said Lilyheart gigged "it's alright,I came up to help you guys" Lilyheart walked over to the center of the pile and picked up an old dusty book wiping the layer of dust of the cover with her hoof Smiled when she realized what it was. "Hey come look at this!" everyone rushed over to get a good look "it's a book." Midnight said blandly "we have them all over the castle" Twilight went over to the book and looked at it blowing off the dust "Where did you find this? I can believe after all these years.." "full sentences please" Flash said with a chuckle at his wife. "It's the book we kept after we found you!" "Hoo" Owl Wishes said Lilyheart gigged at their pet "Me of course!" The twins looked at each other in confusion, "Mom wasn't Lilyheart adopted? What do you mean you found her?" the twins asked "we never told you that story?" Flash asked the twins shook their heads no. "there's no time like the present, twilight said "it was about ten years ago I remember it like it was yesterday..

TEN YEARS AGO

It was a hot summer day in ponyville the sun was beating full force on everypony under it. The Mane Six and Spike were heading down to the pond to cool off from all the heat. "Woo it's hotter than a fresh baked Apple fritter out here!" Applejack said wiping sweat of her brow. "Are we almost there? This heat can't be good for my mane." Rarity compelled. The six of them were going to the Pond where Pinkie Pie's sister Mund lives. "Were almost there!" Spike called "Race you to the pond!" Rainbow dash yelled before tearing off in the sky "Oh it's on Rainbow." AppleJack said with a smile, Pinkie giggled excitedly "Right behind you Dashie!" Pinkie Pie and Applejack ran to catch up. "I can't wait to see the crystal pond, i'm so excited I could yell." Fluttershy said sofy before letting out a small "Yay." Back in the crystal pond Muad and Starlight were waiting for them to get there. "Do you think they will be here soon?" Starlight wondered suddenly they heard a rumbling noise coming from the cave the mane six cashed to the ground in a heap landing on Muad and Starlight. "Hello Pinkie Pie" Maud said blandly "hiya Muad! It's so good to see you again! Aren't you so excited? Today is going to be so much fun!" everyone got out of the tangle of ponies. "I can hardly contain my excitement" Muad said "how that happen anyway?" Starlight asked with a humored Expression. "I think I know." Muad said "judging by your clipped wing you shot in at about a hundred miles per hour, Pinkie pie and AppleJack got to close and ran into Rainbow Dash they bounced around the cave wall just as the others came in with the force of all six of them they got bumped around the cave getting even closer together before samhing into a gem and them coming out the cave wall" everyone looked at Muad in amazement. "I could tell by your hooves they have bits of rock and gem on them, that certain gem can only be found in these caves" "well we're here now" Twilight said Shaking off her wings to clear the dust. "Starlight!" Twilight raced over to give her a hug. "I missed you!" "I missed you too" "how's life in the crystal empire?" after her lessons were done Starlight moved to the crystal empire to be closer to Sunburst her olset friend as they spent more time together the two of them fell in love and got married now they were both living in the crystal empire. "By the way I have someone I want you all to meet." A tiny unicorn filly peaked out behind her four leg. "Everyone this is Aurora blaze. She's a little shy" the small filly was light pink and had her fathers white on her hooves and a stripe down her face her mane and tail had the style of her mom's and was light purple with sparks of light pink and mint green she had light blue eyes like Sunburst. Starlight Picked Aurora up so everyone could see her. "She's so cute! Yay a new playmate to play with!" Pinkie pie said excitedly "how old is she?" Twilight asked "four mouths I think" "can I see her? can I? can I?" Pinkie was jumping around excitedly Starlight giggied "sure" gently passing the filly to Pinkie pie "she's adorable! I should throw her a four month old birthday party sometime! With confetti cannons!" Pinkie pie pulled one out of her mane "Pinkie I really don't think that's a good- the cannon went off starting Aurora began to cry. "Oppose! Sorry Starlight" "it's alright Pinkie Pie" Starlight levitated Aurora back to her and tried to calm her down rocking her in her hooves Aurora buried her head into her mom's fur falling asleep. "Well what are we waiting for? Cannonball!" Rainbow Dash slashed into the water soaking everyone else, everyone laughed and jumped right in (well for Fluttershy it was more like she crawled in, Rarity didn't want to get wet so she was sun tanning on shore.) "hey do you guys here something?" Rainbow Dash asked them "like seraming?" "a little bit, it's gettin louder" Applejack said "what causing that noise?' "something falling out of the sky?" Pinkie Pie asked. Sure enough There was something falling out of the sky a tiny pink blob falling faster and faster towards them. Rainbow Dash flew up to look at it. "It's falling fast!" Twilight Spread her wing out to catch it "a little to the left, now right! MY right! Whatever it is it's coming closer Three, two one" Twilight wrapped her wings around it. "I got it!" everypony wanted to see what it was. Twilight unwrapped her wings on her back was- "A baby pony?" Pinkie pie said "huh wasn't expecting that" Twilight and her friends got to shore. "How did the little critter get all the way up there?" Applejack asked "maybe it didn't know how to fly yet. I was a very weak flyer when I was little I was always falling off clouds" Fluttershy suggested "she doesn't seem to have any wings" Rarity said "but how could she have fallen all the way down here? And where are her parents?" Spike asked "I don't know.." Twilight's thoughts were inturunted by a very loud cry. Twilight leaved her down into her hooves rocking her back and forth trying to get her to stop crying. It didn't work. The crying only got louder "she might be hungry" Starlight said reaching for a bottle of formula in her bag and handing it to Twilight who put the bottle close to the baby pony's mouth the crying stopped as she began to eat. Twilight smiled at the filly "we could take her back to ponyville and see if anyone know who her parents are" "sounds great Twilight" Rainbow Dash called flying in. Later back in ponyville the Mane 6 was at the ponyville hospital making sure that the foal was healthy. "She's prefacial healthy, for a foal this young, she looks about four months old" Nurse Redheart said "we have a few options in this situation, we could leave her up for adoption or if any of you wanted to you could keep her" The mane 6 looked at her with blank expressions, each was lost in thought thinking about it. "You can sleep on it, before deciding" a few weeks later Twilight had been coming to the hospital every time she could to check on the foal. Flash came a few times as well he thought it was the cutest thing to see his wife with the foal playing together. "What would you think if we adopted a baby?" Twilight asked out of the blue when the couple was in bed. "We've always wanted to have foals" Flash looked at her, thinking. "I think it's a great idea" so a few weeks later the couple adopted the little foal. "The paperwork is filled out, what name do you want me to put down?" " I like the name lily" Flash said "lilyheart" said Twilight Leaving the Hospital the couple smiled down at the sleeping filly both knowing that this was the beginning of a whole new adventure.


End file.
